Amor de película
by litabsb
Summary: One Shot!Serena y Darien, dos almas solitarias que encuentran el amor donde menos lo esperan, bendito internet! feliz cumple celu! dedicada a ti!


Amor de película

**POV SERENA.**

Miércoles por la tarde y voy de regreso a mi casa; como siempre nada qué hacer después del colegio, soy una chica despistada y en realidad tengo muchos problemas en y con la escuela, motivo por el cual no me llevo bien con ninguna de mis compañeras. ¿Qué si tengo amigas? Si , si las tengo, son chicas muy especiales a las que conocí de formas muy diferentes, pero de alguna forma yo ya no formaba parte de sus vidas tanto como quisiera; esta tarde por ejemplo, Rei atendería el templo como siempre desde que su abuelo falleció, la pobre estaba tan aislada del mundo; si no fuera por ese apuesto chico que llegó a ayudarle, Nicolás se llama, la realidad es que creo que mi desafortunada amiga ya hubiera seguido los pasos de su abuelo ; Amy era otra de mis mejores amigas, pero vivía en el hospital ya que se encontraba haciendo su residencia, así que no, nada de tiempo para nosotras. Lita la cuarta amiga del grupo fue contratada por el Hotel Carlton Ritz para trabajar en la cocina y eso que aún no terminaba su carrera, otra a la que definitivamente hacía tanto que no veía y seguiría sin verla y Mina, ella era un caso perdido andaba de casting en casting, y su última hazaña fue escribir el guión para una película que según ella llegaría a las grandes pantallas en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Si creo que eso es lo que haré el resto de la tarde leeré el guión de Mina, para después en la noche disfrutar de la magia de la tecnología y hablar al menos media hora con las chicas, no puede ser que vivamos a calles de diferencia y hablemos por Messenger como si viviéramos en diferentes lugares, peor al menos nos manteníamos en contacto.

Llegué a casa, subí las escaleras y me tendí en mi cama para leer la obra maestra de mi rubia amiga, el nombre la verdad no me llamaba mucho la atención " Ingrid y Alex, un amor de película", espero que al menos el contenido sea mejor o me dormiré sin terminar de leer.

Apenas unas horas después mi madre gritaba como desesperada para que bajara a ayudarle a hacer la cena; yo no me quería despegar del libreto, era tan emocionante!, Dios es que si eso me pasara a mi creo que moriría, Ingrid era una chica joven, estudiante de bachillerato que un día así sin más conoció a su artista favorito, no que digo, al amor de su vida!, a veces se sentía tan sola y encima pasaba su vida de la escuela a casa, sin nada emocionante que ocurriera de por medio. Un día Ingrid contestó una pregunta que le cambiaría la vida; bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo, fue la forma de conocer a Alexander; tuve que dejar de leer y bajar con mi madre que estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, pasé el resto de la noche fantaseando con el guión , yo era Ingrid y mi Alexander era nada más y nada menos que Darien Chiba, era mi actor favorito, tan guapo y sofisticado, tenía una mirada tan profunda y misteriosa, aunque podría jurar que también había mucha soledad y tristeza en ella, hay pero que tonta soy, ya parece que alguien como él, le va a hacer caso a alguien como yo.

**POV DARIEN.**

Miércoles y la tortura aún no termina, a veces desearía ser alguien normal, odio que las personas me vean como un Dios y que las chicas solo me hablen por que desean tener " algo" conmigo, y que ese algo sea un hijo con el que al rato me chantajearán para que las mantenga de por vida; aunque trate de evitarlo me siento deprimido, llevo días soñando con encontrar a ese alguien especial que me haga sentir mejor, que me complemente; si es cierto " estoy comprometido con Beryl", ya lo sé, otra artimaña publicitaria que según mi manager, me hará más deseable al resto de las chicas, ella no es nada fea debo admitirlo, incluso sé que muchos la desearían, yo no me la paso tan mal, tal vez por eso me resigné a la idea de un matrimonio a si lado, es linda, sofisticada, tiene un cuerpo de infarto y me hace segunda en todas mis locuras, pero me falta algo, demonios!, no sé que es, pero no me siento completo, algo en el fondo me dice que debería terminar ya con todo esto, pero no puedo, es un sentimiento bastante extraño.

Ok, ya, dejaré de hacerme líos la cabeza, Andrew mi manager me mandó un guión de una principiante que según él le pareció bastante bueno, a mi la verdad no me llama la atención, ni el nombre " Ingrid y Alex un amor de película", jajaja quién le pone un nombre tan soso a un guión y el saber que es de una principiante me da nauseas, pero en fin, la idea es que lo lea y si me parece bueno la filmación se iniciará en menos de un año, otra película a mi favor y el hablar de que "apoyo" a nuevos talentos me da como siempre más popularidad entre el público.

Tres horas han pasado, terminé el guión; si es cierto los guiones son muy largos, pero tengo experiencia en esto, así que leo bastante rápido; el libreto me dio escalofríos, ese Alexander, es como si me describieran, un tipo famoso, pero solitario, tan deseoso de sentirse vibrar por esa mujer especial…. Bahh, niñerías, mi realidad tiene fecha de expiración, en un año me caso y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar esa decisión. Camino al bar, me sirvo una copa de vino tinto y regreso a mi alcoba, me recuesto y pronto el sueño me vence por completo.

No sé cuanto he dormido, creo que fue bastante tiempo, pero miro mi celular para cerciorarme, son las 9 pm, mi mente no deja de dar vueltas a una idea, no, no lo puedo hacer….. bueno y a mí quién me dice que no lo puedo hacer?, además las fans aún no saben nada del guión, así que no tendrían por qué sospechar; me levanto y voy por la laptop, al salir el buscador introduzco dos palabras: redes sociales, el listado es enorme, elijo una al azahar y abro una cuenta, con mi nombre claro está; sé que tengo prohibido abrir cuentas no oficiales, pero mientras que nadie se dé cuenta todo estará bien; apenas una hora después tengo 4 238 solicitudes de amistad, me lo esperaba, suspiro y doy aceptar a todas; el plan está puesto en marcha, mañana veré como van las cosas.

**POV SERENA.**

Nueve y quince de la noche, ya cenamos y ya lavé los trastes, iré a mi habitación para chatear con las chicas… no hay nadie conectado, empiezo a abrir mis páginas y veo la sensación del día, Darien Chiba abrió una nueva cuenta, voy a la página, mmm no es oficial, pero no me interesa yo quiero saber todas las nuevas noticias de mi amor platónico; a los 15 minutos soy parte de las miles de chicas que seguro le pidieron que las agregara, entro en la pagina y efectivamente la invasión ha comenzado, pero lo más triste es que ninguna le pregunta algo fuera de su carrera, nadie le da unas palabras de aliento y amistad, bueno, yo solo leo lo que hay y cierro la lap, ya mañana veré si hay respuestas que me interesen.

**POV DARIEN.**

La web está inundada de puras fans insoportables, todas quieren ser la primera en saber de mi próxima película para presumir en su grupito de amigas que me conocen, aunque conociéndolas yo, seguro presumirán que ya hasta se acostaron conmigo, solo tengo una palabra para describirlas NEFASTAS.

Segunda parte del plan, no puedo creer que esté haciéndolo mismo que el libreto, pero me parece interesante, aunque honestamente dudo encontrar al amor de mi vida de esa forma, en definitiva eso solo pasa en las películas; escribo una pregunta de la cual espero puras respuestas banales; si alguien escribe justo lo que quiero leer, juro darle una oportunidad a esa chica.

Son las 12 de la noche, me siento más que cansado , pero me prometí a mi mismo revisar los resultados de mi búsqueda, así que enciendo la lap mientras me saco la ropa y busco algo cómodo que ponerme, tres horas y media checando las respuestas, estaba furioso!, es acaso que nadie me puede ver como algo que no sea un pedazo de carne!, y la última de ellas me dejó sin aliento, ahí estaba, aquello que aún incrédulo esperaba, se llamaba Serena Tsukino y fue la única capaz de responder algo desde el fondo de su corazón, ¿ desde el fondo de su corazón? Como puedo yo saber eso?, no sé pero lo sentí, ahora sí que esperaba ansiosamente a que amaneciera, es más ni siquiera me acordé del cansancio, en mi mente solo estaba aquella frase y un retrato que mi mente dibujó de aquella chica.

**POV SERENA.**

Ayer solo pude entrar por la mañana y me encontré con una pregunta muy extraña ¿qué harías si fueras mi amiga?, yo solo contesté escribiendo lo mismo que hago con las chicas: apoyarte en todo, sea bueno o malo porque solo eso te hará crecer y sobre todo ser eso, tu amiga. Esperen, por Dios! Tengo una contestación personal!, me invita a ser de verdad su amiga!,a ver Serena tranquilízate, y si no es él?, bueno que más da! Siempre he sido muy amiguera aunque la vida me haya llevado a la soledad, alguien con quien platicar no está mal… de nuevo esperen! No puede ser, es igual que el guión de Mina, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, muero de la emoción!, no Serena, no, me digo a mi misma, tranquila, no hagas una tontería, hay la emoción me gana y acepto, inmediatamente obtengo contestación y así comienza una plática bastante superficial, yo no quería incomodarlo, pero tampoco quería dar datos personales ni nada por el estilo, que tal que es un psicópata?, no gracias aprecio mi vida, seca y vacía pero la aprecio; aunque a la vez, de alguna forma ,el solo hablar con él me daba paz y tranquilidad.

**POV DARIEN.**

Me aceptó, aunque la verdad no esperaba una plática como ésta, ella no me ha preguntado nada en especial, digamos que los temas que tocamos son vagos, pero me da mucha confianza el hecho de que no quiera saber datos rentables sobre mi vida personal, la verdad la pasé muy bien y espero encontrarla pronto.

Si pronto, ese pronto se volvió en un diario de platicas, chistes y bromas por correo, de alguna forma se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y aún no sé cómo pasó, van cuatro meses de ésta extraña amistad y me siento tan feliz, debo decir que me siento adicto a ella, aunque mi realidad es muy diferente, cada vez falta menos para mi boda, Serena lo sabe, de hecho no hay día que no le mande saludos a Beryl, o que al menos me pregunte por ella, yo siempre le respondo de manera vaga, no quiero contarle los verdaderos motivos de esta unión, ella es tan tierna, no hay noche que no sueñe con ella; los pocos amigos que tengo, se pasan la vida burlándose de mí, todos coinciden en que me he enamorado por como hablo de ella de mi princesita como le llamo cariñosamente, no puedo creer que de verdad todo esté saliendo como en la historia, pero tengo miedo, un terrible miedo de lastimarla, yo soy un hombre bastante bien vivido, he tenido de todas las experiencias que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar en la vida y quizá hasta más, tengo 28 años y en definitiva no puedo decir que sea una buena influencia para nadie, en especial para ella, Serena apenas hoy cumple los 18 años, cualquiera diría que soy un pervertido, yo no lo digo, lo soy, que es lo peor, pero tengo que parar esto, no puedo lastimarla, y no puedo seguir mintiendo tan descaradamente, se supone para empezar que tengo estrictamente prohibido tener contacto con fans fuera de las convivencias que Andrew prepara, Beryl también me ha notado extraño y de solo pensar que descubra que me estoy enamorando no sé lo que le pueda hacer a ese pequeño ángel; esperen yo mismo acepté que me estoy enamorando?, en definitiva pondré un alto.

**POV SERENA.**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y estoy más que feliz, salí con las chicas a festejar de lo lindo, pero tengo que llegar temprano, hay alguien muy especial que también espera felicitarme, y así es, tan pronto como llego enciendo la máquina mientras me pongo la pijama, él está ahí, me felicita y platica casi toda la noche conmigo, son las seis de la mañana y me ha comentado que por su trabajo ya no podrá estar tan seguido aquí, yo lo entiendo, y le doy ánimos, el sabe que siempre que me necesite estaré aquí, a los pocos minutos nos despedimos, él tiene grabacióny se irá sin dormir siquiera, me siento algo apenada por eso.

Los días, las semanas y los meses van pasando y yo sin ninguna noticia de Darien, al menos ninguna que provenga directamente de él, su boda está cerca, un mes y medio y sé que quizá no pueda volverle a hablar jamás, dudo que su esposa le permita develarse conmigo, es por eso que estoy tan inquieta y tan triste; las chicas saben lo que me sucede, incluso Mina no puede asimilar aún que su historia haya cobrado vida en mí, aunque según su guión yo ya debería de estar casada con él, Ingrid y Alexander se casaron a los 7 meses de hablarse, justo al mes de haberse conocido en persona y yo aún no he podido conocer a Darien de esa forma, sé que de alguna forma todo fue una bella ilusión pero al menos me hubiera gustado recibir un adiós de su parte.

Tres semanas para su boda, de nuevo llego corriendo a encender el ordenador, sé que no encontraré nada pero se ha vuelto una costumbre en los últimos meses; esta vez hay algo, ni siquiera me termino de poner la pijama, me quedé sin absolutamente nada de la cintura para arriba, pero no me interesa a pesar del frío que hace, en la pantalla un solo renglón aparece y mi cerebro no lo puedo asimilar…. 34789903452 Darien Chiba, llámame.

**POV DARIEN.**

Al demonio con todo, la extraño y no pienso casarme sin conocerla, las cosas con Beryl cada vez van peor aunque tengamos que fingir que nos amamos con locura y frenesí, extraño a Serena y estoy dispuesto a conocerla aunque con eso pierda todo lo que tengo, hoy encendí la maquina y escribí algo que se que me condenará de por vida, le dejé mi número celular, al menos quiero ver cómo es la mujer que me robó el corazón antes que se parta en mil pedazos.

A la mañana siguiente me despierta el sonido insistente de mi móvil, entre sueños maldigo a Beryl por la costumbre de llamarme para "checar" que haya dormido solo, tomo el celular para aventarlo pero algo llama mi atención, el número no lo tengo registrado y a mi mente llegan las escenas del día anterior cuando le dejé el mensaje a mi princesita, inmediatamente contesto y escucho una dulce y armoniosa voz del otro lado de la línea, Serena, susurro con la voz entrecortada- si soy yo- y esa respuesta hace que me levante como resorte de mi cama aunque apenas sean las 5:30 de la mañana; se disculpa insistentemente por la hora, dice que no pudo dormir sabiendo que necesitaba hablar con ella y eso llena de calidez mi moribundo corazón.

He quedado de verla en punto de las tres de la tarde en un parque de su ciudad, en realidad no me interesa haber tenido que tomar un vuelo y un autobús solo por verla, lo necesito, estoy hundido en mis pensamientos cuando la veo venir, sé que es ella, es tal y como le la había imaginado, tan hermosa, una belleza natural en toda la extensión de la palabra, inevitablemente me quedo boquiabierto.

**POV SERENA.**

Se me hizo tan tierna su expresión al verme, ni que fuera yo una Diosa, Diosa su prometida, ella sí que es hermosa, pero seguro que de algo tendrá que platicarme que lo hizo viajar desde tan lejos solo para verme, debo admitir que estoy más que contenta, jamás esperé conocerlo en persona, es tan guapo y varonil, y ese aroma que desprende al caminar hace que cualquiera que esté a su alrededor se derrita; gracias a Dios hoy viene " disfrazado", me comentó que lo estaría para evitar que las fans y los paparazzi lo siguieran, y fue lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido ya que la tarde fue maravillosa, primero me llevó a comer a un lugar muy lindo y refinado, creo que me sentía un tanto fuera de lugar, pero él me ayudó a sentirme cómoda, después continuamos con una película en el cine, nada romántico para evitar escenas y nada de terror para mantenerme alejada de sus brazos, tengo autocontrol pero tampoco soy de hielo y el hombre me pone de rodillas son solo mirarlo; él sonrió tiernamente y aceptó que viéramos una peli de acción, era lo mejor por mi salud mental.

Al salir aun estaba soleado así que le invité un helado y terminamos paseando en el parque donde nos conocimos hace apenas unas horas, el no dejaba de agradecerme la manera en que lo trataba, como si fuera alguien más y no un actor tan reconocido y asediado, incluso creo que lo sorprendí cuando pagué yo en el carrito de los helados, dudo que alguna chica lo hubiera hecho antes y más sabiendo la solvencia económica de la que gozaba, pero eso a mí no me importa, yo solo hago con él lo mismo que hago con todas mis demás amigas.

De pronto cayó la noche, el tiempo se nos pasó volando con tan amena plática y de la nada nos sorprendió una tormenta que nos empapó hasta los huesos, corrimos tanto como pudimos y nos refugiamos en uno de los negocios que mantenían sus puertas abiertas a esas horas, ambos nos sonrojamos a más no poder al ver el sitio en que nos encontrábamos, era un hotel!, pero no había más que hacer, mis padres no estaban en la ciudad y la tormenta era tan fuerte que no había ni un alma en las calles, no podríamos salir de ahí sin un auto propio y aún así manejar en estas condiciones sería jugarse la vida, así que Darien se adelantó y pidió un cuarto para dos, yo casi muero de la vergüenza.

**POV DARIEN. **

Me dio tanta ternura ver su rostro sonrojado, seguro era la primera vez que dormiría con un hombre, pero yo no planeo hacerle nada malo, es solo que con esta lluvia no nos quedaban muchas opciones, sin contar que ambos necesitábamos con urgencia un baño y un cambio de ropa para evitar que nos enfermáramos, subimos a la habitación y me dirigí al baño a sacar un par de toallas, le cedí el paso para que tomara una ducha ella primero, mientras yo me secaba esperando a que saliera; una vez que abandonó el cuarto de baño me dirigí a asearme mientras ella se acomodaba en la amplia cama; para cuando salí estaba profundamente dormida entre las sábanas, la tv estaba encendida en el canal de caricaturas, sonreí como un tonto; si fuera Beryl seguro estaría viendo algo erótico con el fin de llegar a algo más cuando yo me le uniera; ella siempre quería algo más.

Me acomodé a un lado de ella, no podía dejar de mirarla me tenía embrujado, de pronto mi mente me jugó una mala pasada, tenerla ahí, en la misma cama, tapada con solo una toalla, no Darien contrólate, es una niña, tú no puedes, no, no y no! He dicho que no!, me voltee y traté de conciliar el sueño, pero la verdad me fue casi imposible, a través de las cortinas se podía apreciar que estaba amaneciendo, me levanté a ducharme de nuevo pero jamás imaginé que ella se despertaría tan temprano.

**POV SERENA.**

Entré al baño somnolienta y me quedé paralizada al ver que Darien estaba ahí no supe que hacer, quería moverme y mis pies no me respondían, el salió y se acercó lentamente, con su cabello aún escurriéndole, se veía tan condenadamente sexy que me quedé sin habla, solo sentí su abrazo cubriendo mi cuerpo, pronto comenzó a besar mi cuello con ternura y maestría, yo no podía creerlo, me estaba derritiendo en sus brazos, apenas unos minutos después detuvo su cometido y acercó su boca a la mía, poco a poco sentí el roce de sus labios, primero lento y después más pasional; justo cuando estuve a punto de reaccionar y abrazarlo para profundizar el beso el se separó de mí y me susurró al oído: aún no princesita, primero tengo que arreglar algo, de nuevo posó sus labios sobre los míos, pero esta vez fue un beso fugaz; salió para vestirse y dejarme bañar, cuando salí él ya no se encontraba; en su lugar estaba un carrito del room service con un desayuno completo acompañado por un ramo de rosas rojas y una nota en la cual se leía, te amo, pero la próxima vez que te vea te lo diré de frente y te prometo que será el mejor día de tu vida.

Por obvias razones no necesito explicar que por poco y caí desmayada me sentía como en las nubes y de nuevo volvió a mi mente el libreto de mi amiga, si se me cumple algo como lo que ella escribió juro que le pongo un altar y le prendo sus veladoras todos los días.

Terminé mi desayuno y me dirigí a mi casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llamé a mis amigas que en segundos estuvieron presentes atentas al chisme como buenas amigas que son, todas imaginábamos qué se traería Darien entre manos, jugábamos a las adivinas queriendo descifrar el significado de sus palabras, hasta que irremediablemente la noche cayó y con ella una noticia en el televisor que nos dejó heladas a todas, Darien Chiba termina con su novia a tres semanas de su boda.

Ninguna lo podíamos creer, era yo la culpable de ese rompimiento?, de ninguna forma quería verlo así, pero algo muy dentro de mí hizo que me pusiera tan feliz como jamás lo había estado en toda mi vida. Apenas me reponía de aquel shock inicial cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar; por Dios era el! Esa voz era inconfundible aunque apenas pronunciara dos letras, las chicas vieron mi rostro e inmediatamente supieron de lo que se trataba así que Rei me arrebató el móvil y puso el altavoz ocasionando que todas se juntaran alrededor de él en silencio, haciéndome señas con el pulgar para levantarme el ánimo.

**POV DARIEN.**

Dejarla fue lo más difícil que pude haber hecho, pero tenía cosas que arreglar, estaba decidido y era mejor hacerlo antes que cualquier cosa me hiciera cambiar de opinión, aunque dudo sinceramente que algo me hiciera cambiar esta hermosa decisión que estaba tomando.

Llegué donde Beryl y simplemente lo dije- necesito terminar contigo- el escándalo que armó prefiero no recordarlo, el hecho es que en los medios se supo a los 15 minutos de sucedido, sí, me sentía como un patán, pero sé que hubiera sido muy infeliz con ella aunque aparentáramos lo contrario, ella era tan igual a mí y eso era lo malo, con Serena al fin entendí eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen, y vaya que me atraían!, quería contar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, sin importarme ya nada; esperé pacientemente los regaños y críticas de todos a mi alrededor y cuando al fin terminaron tomé mi móvil y marqué su número, lo guardé cuando me llamó la mañana anterior, sabía que lo necesitaría algún día!, ella ya sabía la noticia así que no hubo mucho que explicar, solo le dije que deseaba verla para cenar al día siguiente, que llevara a sus padres y a las chicas; tantos meses de pláticas me hicieron saber quiénes eran indispensables en su vida, una limosina pasaría por ellas a casa de Serena en punto de la cuatro de la tarde y las conduciría hasta el aeropuerto donde otra limosina pasaría por ellas y las traería hasta mi casa.

Una vez que colgué esa llamada marqué a mis pocos amigos, a mis padres y a Andrew, hice algunas otras llamadas de emergencia y me retiré a dormir aunque de nuevo no pude conciliar el sueño, espero que eso no se hiciera costumbre a su lado, porque yo si vivía de mi rostro, bueno en parte jeje.

**POV SERENA.**

La limosina se detuvo en la entrada justo a las cuatro, ya todos estábamos listos, mis padres no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía, mi hermano repelaba por tener que usar traje, y las chicas y yo fuimos de compras para lucir hermosas, ya sé vanidad pura.

Llegamos a su lujosa mansión donde el mayordomo ya nos esperaba, nos guió a un elegante comedor donde ya nos esperaban él y sus amigos; casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva cuando vi a sus padres, pero todo se me olvidó cuando lo vi a él, enfundado en ese smoking negro se veía tan, pero tan irresistible; se acercó a tomar, mi mano y nos presentó con el resto de los invitados, después le hizo la seña a una de las empleadas para que me condujera hasta una de las habitaciones, una vez ahí la joven me pidió que usara las ropas que estaban dispuestas sobre la cama, era un hermoso vestido blanco strapples con incrustaciones que juraría eran de diamantes, era simplemente hermoso, largo hasta cubrir los zapatos que también descansaban en una caja y que eran del mismo tono del vestido tan sencillos y tan elegantes a la vez.

Bajé lentamente y cuando todos me vieron no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, Darien entonces se dirigió hasta mí y me colocó una hermosa sortija en el dedo anular pronunciando unas palabras que jamás olvidaré: te amo Serena, te amé desde que ésta loca amistad dio comienzo en aquella red social y me arrepiento de no haberlo aceptado antes, pero hoy aquí enfrente de las personas más importantes de nuestras vidas te pido que te cases conmigo Serena Tsukino.

**POV DARIEN.**

Cuando aceptó me sentí maravillado, hice la seña con una mano y el mayordomo acercó una mesa previamente arreglada donde descansaba un acta, tras de él venía el juez que haría los honores para unirnos en sagrado matrimonio al menos por lo civil ya que la boda religiosa ella tenía que escogerla a su gusto, ambos firmamos más que enamorados y la verdad sé que sus amigas y mis amigos no se la estaban pasando tan mal, menos tan acurrucados como estaban, Lita con Andrew, Rei con Nicolas y Amy con Howie, y Mina con Brian; quién lo diría, los solteros empedernidos caemos más fácil ante las redes del amor.

El juez también le hizo firmar a Serena un documento más, uno donde yo le regalaba la casa en la que estábamos en éste momento, el lugar donde criaríamos a nuestros hijos y si dios lo permitía viviríamos felices para siempre.

La cena transcurrió entre pláticas, risas y anécdotas. Cuando Mina supo que hice todo esto inspirado en el guión que ella había escrito, no cabía de la felicidad, Andrew movió a todos sus contactos para que la película fuera una realidad y lo fue, cuando las fans se enteraron que me había casado a un día de haber dejado a Beryl y supieron la historia, abarrotaron los cines haciendo que fuera la película más taquillera del año, todas querían conocer más a fondo mi historia de amor, ese amor que yo solo creí que se daba en las películas.


End file.
